


A lot to catch up on

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Friendship, One-Shot, Other, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After sacrificing himself to stop Thanos, Tony meets some old faces in the afterlife.
Relationships: Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A lot to catch up on

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was in mood to write after watching the series finale of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. which I think has given a satisfying conclusion to the series, unlike how Arrow was botched up. This one-shot does not spoil what happened in AoS, maybe save for some vague explanations but it has always been saddening to me that after The Avengers, none of them ever met Coulson again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

The last thing Tony remembered was Pepper holding him by his cheek and feeling half of his body burn after he used the Infinity Stones to stop Thanos once and for all but the next thing he knew, he was at the beach and he saw three beach chairs under the umbrella and at one of them was Natasha and a familiar face as Tony stared in disbelief and approached the two individuals. One of them was a red-haired woman wearing a bikini and the other one was a middle-aged man wearing a beach-themed shirt with shorts that Tony had not seen in years and was sure he was seeing a ghost.

"Nat? Phil?" Tony asked, not believing his own eyes.

Natasha and Coulson looked up as he was drinking his mojito and smiled at Tony.

"Hey, Tony." Coulson said.

"Is… this Tahiti?" Tony asked, confused as he looked around before turning to Natasha and Coulson, who both got up. "Am I dreaming?"

"To answer the first question, yes, it is and it's a magical place." Natasha said, wearing some black bikini.

"And to answer the second, you tell us." Coulson said as Tony poked Coulson in the chest, to be sure he wasn't hallucinating as it hit him. "We are as real as you are, if you're doubting your sanity."

"So… I'm dead." Tony realized.

"As much as we are. Although, my death came much later than you and the Avengers think." Coulson revealed as Tony stared, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked as he, Natasha and Coulson walked down the beach.

"Well, Fury would've explained it to you, if not for the Snap and I'm sure you and Steve would have punched him in the eye, had you guys had the chance." Natasha said.

"I think you and I have a lot to catch up on. You're not the only ones who have had to travel through time." Coulson said as he handed Tony another glass of mojito and Tony felt more confusion filling him. "You're going to be angry at me and Fury for good reasons but after what we've been through, I think we deserve some slack."

Tony chuckled as they clinked their glasses. "I guess we do. So, can you explain what did you mean by you dying much later?"

"It's gonna be quite a shocker, Tony, I know I was jumbled." Natasha said.

"We've got a lot to catch up on, Tony." Coulson cleared his throat as they sat down, with Tony patiently listening. "Well, I should start with what happened after Loki impaled me with his scepter. Fury and Hill revived me with a project we developed, designed to bring back a fallen Avenger…"

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how much close Tony and Coulson were, alongside Pepper, I thought it might make sense for Tony to see him in afterlife, if such things would ever happen in MCU and I'm not gonna spoil what happened in AoS but the ending of the series was more satisfying than the clusterfuck we got in Arrow. I know, Natasha would probably be in Soul World but just bear with it, since despite their differences, Tony and Natasha were still friends and the founding members of the Avengers.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
